bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hohō (Kenji Hiroshi)
Hohō (歩法, Agility; Viz "Fast Movement"; lit. "step method") is the name given to one of the four combat skills of the , which relates directly to footwork. Hohō is an important skill for most Shinigami, and is one of their four basic fighting styles. The agility and speed of Hohō can be enhanced and improved through simple mastery, concentration, or training. The foremost practitioners of this technique are those assigned to the , though certain individuals may surpass even them, examples being Captain-class combatants. Overview Enhanced Physical Abilities: Hohō literally translates into "Agility", which requires a combination of balance, coordination, speed, reflexes, strength, endurance and stamina to be employed as efficiently as possible. Henceforth, well-trained masters of high-speed movement techniques like Shunpo, exhibit a natural strengthening within these fields. This was masterfully demonstrated by Shunpo legend during her fight against , where her concentrated blows proved to be highly destructive, capable of destroying an entire city block. Acrobatics: An art few actual Hohō masters have portrayed, seeing it as useless ostentation, yet one that proves highly advantageous in battle when utilized correctly. It can be used to dodge attacks even when falling or in mid-air or to outmaneuver slower, more clumsy adversaries. Shunpo Shunpo (瞬歩, Flash steps) is the greatest expression of the Hohō technique. However, there are variations even within Shunpo that only master Hohō practitioners can use, or even be aware of. It is a movement technique that allows the user to move faster than the eye can follow. The focal point that determines the basis of this technique is speed. As speed is the main point of the technique the method is best characterized by how fast one can get from point A to point B in the least amount of steps. Training and skill are what determines how fast a user of Shunpo can move; those of little skill in the technique or those who haven't used it an extended amount of time would obviously be out of practice, causing those individuals to be considerably slower, which requires the use of more steps to move the same distance and become winded far easier in a shorter amount of time. Techniques Sonído Sonído (響転 (ソニード), Sonīdo; Spanish for "Sound", Japanese for "Sound Ceremony"). An 's high speed movement technique, which is equivalent to the Shinigami's Shunpo. In terms of speed, they are roughly equal; though Sonído appears to be more instinctual than Hohō, requiring no previous knowledge to perform. It also makes a different sound; rather than the swishing or sometimes silent Shunpo of the Shinigami, Sonído makes a booming or static sound. Techniques Hirenkyaku Hirenkyaku (飛廉脚; lit: "Flying Screen Step/God Step", Viz: "Flying Bamboo-Blind Leg") is a method which use to travel quickly over short distances. Essentially, it is the Quincy equivalent to the Shinigami's Shunpo, or the Arrancar's Sonído. implied that its speed is superior to Shunpo or Sonido, though 's superior speed suggests that this is just a generalization. Techniques Bringer Light Fullbring-Induced High-Speed Movement: The flickering of Bringer Light (完現光 (ブリンガーライト), "Kangen Hikari (Buringā Raito)"; lit. "Full Manifestation Light"): From Fullbring-Induced High-Speed Movement is, the preliminary action for the next High-Speed Movement. It signifies that one is beginning to master Fullbring. Fullbring can allow a user to perform an amplified jump by fullbringing the concrete. It also allows a user to Fullbring the "Air" mid-jump and use it to accelerate. To be capable of such uses of Fullbring is to be in the beginning of mastery of Fullbring. Bringer Light is a light green form of spiritual energy. Techniques Mueishō Mueishō (無影翔, Shadowless Flight) is a method which Onmyouji use to achieve feats of high-speed movement comparable to the likes of Shunpo and Sonído. By guiding the reiatsu flow to the soles of their feet, Onmyouji are able to reduce the friction between two physical elements, allowing them to slide against any surface and thus increase their movement speed. Techniques Kassō Kassō (滑走, Glide) is the Tsuji equivalent to Shunpo, Hirenkyaku and Sonído, enabling for high-speed movement to be performed. It is generally believed to surpass the latter techniques though this could merely be a generalization. Techniques Accelero Accelero (??, Latin for Accelerate): A ShugoTenshi's high speed movement technique, which is equivalent to an Arrancar's Sonido. In terms of speed, they are both pretty much equal; though Accelero is more of an instinctual technique, it requires curtain knowledge to fully grasp and understand the technique. The technique can be accidentally confused for an Arrancar's Sonido being, that the Accelero sounds more like a high-pitched boom almost slightly like firing a Cero. Another would be that when they use this technique they seem to fade into a white version of shunpo. Techniques Notes *All techniques posted on this page are usable by the community, as the article itself falls under the free use category. As such, those who do not wish to have unique techniques used by others without their permission, should not post their techniques here. Thank you, Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 09:28, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Acknowledgments *The author would like to take this opportunity to give special thanks to Kai, who provided the information for physical augmentation, acrobatics, and various of Shihō techniques from his former Hohō page. *Sakudo was created by the user HollowFactor Navigation